Occasional Stalking
by Kaggami-chan
Summary: Staring at someone is not stalking... right?
1. K: Chapter 1

Kaito wasn´t sure when it all started, but the realization of his actions hit him like a truck. An extremely speedy truck actually, the kind that would easily annihilate a whole town.

It was a completely normal day, and as usual, he was waiting patiently for his train to arrive. An actions as normal as it could be, but for the first time, the twenty years old college student noticed that he wasn´t simply waiting. No, Kuroba Kaito was watching someone, that someone being none other than Kudo Shinichi.

As he stood there, stupidly looking at the distracted detective, Kaito couldn´t believe his own inattentiveness. As he thought about it, clenching his books slightly, he could clearly remember watching the detective for weeks. How he hadn´t admitted it, even to himself, earlier was as confusing as the mysteries of the universe.

Still, the whole situation was rather creepy… he sure hopped Kudo hadn´t noticed yet, or else Kaito would have to endure the furry of a first-rate detective, the savior of the Tokyo Police, Kid Killer, among other titles he possessed. Even if he managed somehow to escape without broken bones or a law-suit, it wouldn´t impress the detective for sure.

Because, even though he still found it hard to admit, Kaito kind of, short of, possibly… liked Kudo? No, no, he was certain he liked Kudo, there was no question about that part. Just that… well, who didn´t like Kudo?

Having gazed at the detective every day, Kaito was more than aware of how truly amazing the detective was, the tabloids and magazines failing to do justice. Even their most colorful articles were nothing when compared to the real thing, and somehow, the magician found himself falling for the detective. The fact he held a slightly crush since his days as Kid did not help the issue.

After all, Kudo Shinichi was simply… perfect.

Every morning, the detective arrived at the platform ten minutes earlier, either reading a book or drinking a big cup of coffee. His hair always perfect, much to Kaito´s annoyance; simple clothes that still somehow made him look like a model, not that he was complaining. The shirts he wore were just perfect, highlighting the lovely body underneath that Kaito wouldn´t mind exploring more closely, years chasing after criminals sure showed off… hem, better stop before something bad happened.

Nevertheless, the best part about Kudo were his eyes… something the rest of the world seemed to be totally missing, Kaito concluded with a frown. The latest Kudo-related pool showed than 50% believed that the detective´s best part was his fit body, weird 30% voted for the elegant fingers, and strangely enough, the eyes weren´t even mentioned! Fools, it was obvious the eyes were the best part!

Just looking at them, so utterly concentrated on the book, it was obvious eyes won hands down. The blue pools of wonders, there was a deepness to them Kaito hadn´t seen before. Like a pair of beautiful sapphires, the stood out against the dark eyelashes, fluttering with emotions, reflecting the detective´s mood. So wonderful, so magical… Kaito could literally spend the whole day looking into them.

Yup, Kudo was simply perfect! And don´t even get him started on detective´s intelligence! To find someone as quick witted as Shinichi… That´s right, Shinichi. In his mind Kaito was free to call the detective as he liked!

The pair of adorable eyes suddenly moved, for the first time the attention switching to something different than the book. And suddenly, Kaito found himself staring into the blue deepness that rivaled an ocean, unable to look away, like a deer caught in headlights.

For a moment, a single moment, he found himself just staring, unable to even move. His heart stopped, as he simply watched, taking in everything. The pale skin, pink healthy lips, dark eyelashes… before reality settled in as the train arrived, doors opening with people pushing to get inside.

Forcing himself to look away as he felt his face heat up, more than aware he was probably as red as a tomato, Kaito hurried inside, hiding in another compartment. Damn, the detective had noticed! But obviously he had noticed, Kaito hadn´t been careful, staring so openly as his thoughts ran wild… Stupid, stupid, stupid…

Hating himself, the magician looked carefully around to make sure the detective was not coming after him, his stupid sense of persecution acting up. As the carriage was full of people, it was highly improbable they would meet. Not to mention that Kudo would not go after him, not even to scold him. Certainly the detective had better things to do, and Kaito was just… Kaito. Obviously someone as drop gorgeous as Kudo would not be interested in him…

Ignoring his own thoughts, Kaito sighed. One thing was certain, next time, he needed to be more careful.

* * *

Declaimer: I don´t own Detective Conan

A/N: This story has two parts, each with four chapters. Hopefully you´ll enjoy it. Kaggami


	2. K: Chapter 2

Kaito was stupid.

Why was he stupid, the part of his consciousness that helped out with audience simulation asked, certainly just for the kicks of it. Well, it was rather obvious why Kaito was stupid…

He was staring at Shinichi once again.

Yup, he obviously hadn´t learnt his lesson yet, and probably wouldn´t until a restraining order was issued. Which, thinking in retrospect, was not something to be proud off, it only showed how addicted to Shinichi he truly was.

At first, the magician had tried. Forcing himself to leave ten minutes earlier, Kaito had managed to survive for three days. However, those days were simply miserable… not being able to see Shinichi, forcing himself not to read the stories, to stop following the cases…

In the end, Kaito had been weak, and stopped. Which was why he currently stood at his usual spot, staring at the homicide detective without even trying hide his stare. In his defense, he was suffering from withdrawal symptoms, he needed to absorb as much of Shinichium as he could before the train arrived.

So, yes, he was stupid. Perhaps Aoko was right after all, he was a complete weirdo and a menace for the society. The rumor that Shinichi apparently found a new girlfriend didn´t help either, but Kaito was at least smart enough not to completely believe the nonsense posted by the magazines.

Nevertheless, the fact Shinichi was there, waiting for his train, accompanied by a beautiful woman did not help. At all. Still, the distance between the pair, and the way Shinichi tensed once she appeared, stopped him from falling into the abyss known as heart-break. It didn´t, however, stop him from wondering who on earth was that, nor wish he could be there instead of her.

The woman was simply beautiful, clearly foreign, with long blond hair. Her eyes were icy blue, holding a certain coldness despite the fact she was spotting a gentle smile, her lips painted in deep red. Stylish clothes, elegant posture… A dream girl for many. Hopefully not for Shinichi…

As he stared at the pair without even hiding, Kaito sighed slightly, stopping himself from pouting. If only he was the one near his detective… Oh, how much fun could they have together! The magician had even considered bringing Kid out of his temporary retirement. Surely Shinichi would come, right? He had even written few riddles the detective would enjoy…

Still, as Kaito forced himself to look away, he knew he couldn´t do it. Even though it wasn´t dangerous anymore, and he had planned on being Kid to entertain people, his mother had forbidden it. At least until he finished college, afraid he wouldn´t have enough time for everything. The fact he took two courses didn´t help either.

Well, at least it wasn´t as bad as Shinichi had it, Kaito reflected as his eyes immediately turned to the detective on their own accord. The detective was studying Criminology, along with Forensic Science and, strangely enough, Physical Engineering. With it all, he still consulted with the police regularly… As he thought about it, no wonder there were dark circles more often than not under Shinichi´s beautiful eyes. He was overworking himself!

Frowning in displeasure, Kaito wondered why no one stopped him from overdoing it. It was clearly a little bit too much, and he suspected the detective was only managing it with sheer stubbornness. Because if there was one thing Kudo Shinichi was, it was stubborn.

Man, no matter how much time passed, Kaito would never forget how the detective had pursued him, like a police dog. No matter what conditions the magician created, to deter the detective, somehow he still managed to overcome them and charge forward. There was even once when the detective had crawled up thirty floors, reaching the rooftop completely exhausted, and still forced himself to stay upright and shot his hellish football. Be it know that Kaito had, as a gentleman he was, quickly put the detective to sleep, not because he had been completely terrified, but because the detective needed to rest. And he would stick to that story, even if threatened with finny things.

As the memory faded, the magician noticed something strange about the pair, the train having arrived. Was it only his impression, or was the woman holding a… gun?

People hit him, forcing him to walk forward, despite the fact Kaito wanted nothing more than to run towards the detective. That black thing resembled a gun too closely for him to remain frozen, more than aware of the trouble that followed the detective like a loyal puppy.

Managing somehow to fight against the current, Kaito forced himself into the same compartment as the detective, searching wildly for the cowlick that adorned Shinichi´s head. Despite the crowd, he easily spotted his lovely detective, standing against the door as the train finally left. Strangely enough, the woman was nowhere to be seen, no matter how much he searched.

Perhaps it had been a misunderstanding? While his imagination was indeed fertile, he would admit it without any problem, to imagine problems where there were none… was he that bothered by the woman?

Hm… a matter worth being considered. Seeing her stand so close to Shinichi, talk to him without any worries… Kaito had been jealous. He would admit that, though only to himself, but he was certain he had not imagined the black objects. Probably, hopefully at least, it was just a toy.

Shyly looking at the detective, as Kaito tried to hide himself in the crowd as not to be spotted, he smiled slightly. Shinichi was once again reading his book, completely ignoring the ogling teenagers right in front of him. One thing the magician was certain: Shinichi had long perfected the art of ignoring people.

The flicker of blue startled Kaito, as the detective looked up, focusing right on Kaito. Ignoring his rushing heart, the magician forced himself to act naturally, slowly moving his eyes from the detective to the giggling girls, before turning around. His act didn´t stop him from tensing inside, but only his years of training stopped him from freezing completely. He could still hear it, his father teaching him about the poker face.

For some minutes, he feared the consequences of his actions. If the detective still remembered him from the other day… he was certain his heart would not survive a close encounter with the detective. Kaito was still suffering from lack of Shinichium!

However, nothing happened, and as the train stopped, he quickly jumped out, giving up on attending his first class. The magician wasn´t sure what to feel. On one hand, it was good that the detective hadn´t noticed him, after all being called a creep by Shinichi would not be good for his heart. On other… he had wished to be noticed, if only because that way he would know that Kaito existed.

That said, feeling completely discouraged, the magician slowly made his way to his favorite coffee shop, dragging his feet as sadness took over. His brain was right; he was completely stupid.

* * *

Declaimer: I don´t own Detective Conan.

A/N: And here is the second! Still, was it that bad? Only one review... Hm... Anyway, enjoy :)

Shana-Fujioka: He is adorable, isn´t he? English is not my forte (then again language is not my forte, I´m better at science). Will be rereading once the whole story is finished. But if you notice any extremely horrible mistakes, feel free to PM me :) Thanks for reading.


	3. K: Chapter 3

Hm… perhaps Kaito wasn´t stupid after all. Even those somehow learned their lesson, sooner or later. Nope, not stupid then. After much consideration, as he watched Shinichi drink his morning coffee with a peaceful face, he concluded that he was actually a masochist.

No, no, hear him out, he had excellent reasons for such a denomination. While Kaito liked to prank people, inflicting pain on other was something he hated more than those finny things. So, he wasn´t a sadist.

Secondly, Kaito couldn´t stop himself from gazing at the detective, even though he knew it was bad, and horrible, and would lead to a lot of physical pain one day… Not to mention the mental and emotional pain he was already experiencing. And yet, despite it all, he still watched Shinichi, checked his cases, ordered his favorite dove to follow him every day… Forget the last part.

Concluding, he was… okay, he probably was not a masochist, he didn´t exactly enjoy the pain, more like he was willing to endure it if it meant being able to look at something as perfect as Shinichi… Without doubt, Aoko would call him a hopeless idiot. Yup, and he would have to agree.

Still, he just couldn´t help himself. That day, Shinichi was wearing a tightly fitted suit, his usual school bag replaced by a stylish case. The detective was a key witness to a trail that would occur later that day, and as always, he dressed properly for the occasion.

However, in Kaito´s opinion, he wasn´t sure it was such a good idea… not because he looked bad, no, no, no, Shinichi would never look bad; because he looked too good! Even if the detective didn´t notice, Kaito did, and everyone was openly gawking at him! Even some men couldn´t resist checking him out, and it was driving the magician crazy!

The dark blue jacket was lovely on him, cut to the precision, gentle line around the waist. Well-fitted indeed, it highlighted Shinichi´s constitution perfectly. As the detective took of his jacket, probably feeling warm under the shining sun, Kaito received a privileged view of his… back. Just like the rest of his clothes, the pants were tailored perfectly for him, empathizing on the shape without being too tight. Honestly speaking, it was just perfect, and as he thought about it, Shinichi had a rather fascinating… back.

Forcing himself to look away as he suddenly noticed something wet on his chin, the magician blushed widely. He had not been drooling! Not even close to it, there was no staring or drooling involved!

Man, Shinichi was too… too… Unable to even finish, Kaito buried his face in his hands, trying to make those annoying thoughts go away. It was neither time nor place for his imagination to go wild, thank you very much. Specially after… that.

Glancing at the detective once again, Kaito felt slightly disappointed as he wore his jacket once again, cutting the view. Aw, and here he had though he could enjoy it just a little bit more…

Oh, damn, Kaito was such a creep! Hitting himself, he couldn´t believe he had though that! No wonder Aoko had always accused him of being a pervert, he actually was! His father would surely roll in his grave... no, wait, judging by his mom´s stories, his father wasn´t any better. Could it be it ran in the family? His mom did enjoy staring at half naked young man…

Yup, it ran in the family.

Nevertheless, perhaps it was a good thing Shinichi wore the jacket once again, since Kaito could enjoy the view without having to worry about being a pervert for a while. Or the other thoughts that were banished to the dark corner of his mind for a thorough examination later…

With a book in his hand as the detective finished drinking his coffee, he enjoyed the it while waiting for the late train. And Kaito was enjoying the view of Shinichi. A great day, no?

An old man moved towards Shinichi, standing right behind the oblivious detective. Usually, Kaito would not pay it attention, if not for the lewd look in the man´s eyes. Suddenly feeling worried, the magician slowly made his way towards the detective, keeping the man under watch discretely.

The look was… repulsing actually, as the man gazed at Shinichi without looking away. Even though they were both technically watching the detective, there was a difference between Kaito´s and that man´s gaze. After all, Kaito was just a love struck idiot, while the man looked at the detective as if he was a piece of meat. And while Shinichi would surely be the tastiest meat ever, hands down, to allow that creep to get away with it was not in his plans.

As the distance quickly disappeared, Kaito saw something that made his blood boil. The dirty old man´s hand was slowly making its way towards Shinichi, more specifically the backside. That man was a freaking molester and Shinichi was his new victim! Oh, not on his watch!

Pretending to stumble, the magician used a confetti bomb, making it explode before the man managed to touch his precious detective. Going with the flow, he fell on top of the old man, _accidentally_ kicking him in the stomach.

"If you dare to try this again…" Employing his most threatening voice, the one he had created especially for Snake, Kaito whispered. "I swear I will cut it off, Kurata Kenji. Understood?"

Extremely afraid, the man just nodded, probably terrified because Kaito knew his name. Honestly, it wasn´t that hard to find out, the man carried his wallet in his back pocket. Standing up, Kaito apologized with a smile, helping the man stand up. Not that he remained for long, hurrying away once his hand was released. Probably because Kaito kept glaring at him…

Having done his job at protecting Shinichi´s chastity, or at least his backside, Kaito had completely forgotten about the detective. That is, until he felt a sharp gaze on him, a shiver running down.

Carefully, the magician turned around, staring at the focused detective with an awkward smile. For a moment, he wasn´t even sure what to do, feeling like a complete fool. It was their first meeting face to face, so to speak, as civilians. Even if he met Shinichi as Kid, it was Kaito facing the detective at that moment, the awkward prankster Kaito.

"You should be more careful." Breaking the silence, Shinichi stated, eyes shining with something Kaito couldn´t pinpoint.

"Y-yea, I wasn´t paying attention…" Damn, his words sounded slightly choked, even to his own ears. "You are right. Sorry, did I hit you?"

That was his freaking chance! And Kaito was completely blowing it by being a stupid, awkward piece of…

"No, no need to apologize."

 _Say something! Say anything, Kaito!_ The magician screamed to himself, as he smiled slightly. There were so many topics, all he had to do was chose one, and…

But no. Because Kaito was stupid, his nerves getting the best of him. During the whole commotion the train had finally arrived, and after wishing a nice day, the magician had rushed into the train, hiding in a corner.

Kaito could jump from an airplane thousands feet in the air, fight against professional assassins with nothing but his magic tricks, outwit the whole police force in a heist… and yet he was completely unable to talk to his own crush? Oh man, he was such an idiot…

Sitting quickly, as he pressed himself against the corner, hopping no one would recognize him, Kaito felt extremely depressed. There was only one word running through his mind: coward.

* * *

Declaimer: I don´t own Detective Conan

A/N: Thank you for waiting. :) Third one is here! I was busy with my programming assignment, why did the teachers have to choose python? It was a nightmare... So, PRAISE ME! PRAISE THE SUN! or moon... you know what, PRAISE SHINICHI!

InsanityOwl: My reaction to your comment: looooooool! Kaito is crazy enough to kidnap him... But yea, Shin probably already knows... But you will have to ask it himself, I have no idea. *looks away while whistling*

Amaya Ishimoto: Have a point there. When I edit it I´ll change it. Thanks for reading. :)

MenaceMaim: Well... sorry. Life is horrible.


	4. S: Chapter 1

"I think I may have a stalker."

Tea flew out of Ran´s mouth as the girl was caught by surprise. Chocked coughs followed with attempts to breathe, her respiratory tubes having been blocked. Sitting right in front of the girl calmly as he slowly slipped his coffee, Kudo Shinichi said nothing, simply waiting for the approaching scolding.

"You have a what?" Probably because of the shock, Ran inquired as she fought against the tears, waving off the approaching concerned waiter.

"I think I may have a stalker. Honestly Ran, pay more attention."

"You have a stalker?" Disbelief colored her voice, which rose a few octaves, completely ignoring his last comment. "And you are telling ME? Shouldn´t you be talking to the police?"

"Hm… No, I do not think so. He´s not exactly a stalker, he hasn´t been following me anywhere after all. He does spend quiet a lot of time simply staring at me…" Thinking for a moment, the detective hummed before gazing confusedly at his friend. "Does it even count as stalking?"

Shaking her head, Ran wondered not for the first time why was she even his friend. Shinichi was helpless at everything human related, unless the said human was dead, or a murderer, or a kidnapper… the point was obvious.

"Start from the beginning, will you? Unlike a certain stupid detective, I can´t deduce someone´s life story simply by holding their hand. Where did you meet your stalker?"

Huffing, Shinichi leaned against the chair as he spilled the beans. "I haven´t meet him, at least not officially, but I see him every day on my way to collage. For at least a month now, I have been feeling like someone was watching me at the train station, but never managed to pinpoint the culprit. That is until two days ago."

"A month?" In Ran´s eyes, that counted as stalking. Not to mention it was creepy. "And you haven't told anyone? Shinichi, you are a detective! You better than anyone else know the dangers!"

Shrugging, the detective simply asked for another cup of coffee, thinking about the cases awaiting him at home. He so needed his coffee.

"The gaze was not malicious, simply curious. I found no reason to report it." Not that it made it any better, Ran´s eyes seemed to say as she quietly glared at him. "For a while simply thought it was another pair of annoying fans… Still, does it count as stalking?"

"Yes, Shinichi, you can consider it stalking." As always, the detective seemed to completely lack any resemblance of a common sense. Ran blamed his parents for it, with vengeance. "What are you going to do about it? Even if it started as simple curiosity, it´ll be dangerous if he becomes obsessed."

"Probably too late for that, the stalker-san doesn't even hide anymore. Honestly, I am slightly worried about him…"

"You are worried about your stalker?" Staring at Shinichi, she simply couldn´t believe her ears. "Shinichi, I am starting to worry. Normal people would have reported it long ago. Normal people do not worry about their stalkers. It isn´t healthy, it´s creepy."

"Yes, yes, I need to spend more time with people… you said that last week."

"And I stand by it. I always knew spending too much time around dead bodies would twist you." Glaring at nothing, Ran´s expression went dark. "If only I had a time machine…"

"Ran, let´s be real here. I can´t stand normal people, and honestly speaking, they can´t stand me." He had tried, for the sake of his friendship, to interact with students from other majors. It had been a disaster. Pure disaster. "Normal people are boring. My stalker, on other hand, is rather fascinating."

"Because obviously a stalker is fascination…" Sighing loudly, Ran rested against her chair, tired despite it being only lunch. All her will to fight had completely evaporated, even the scolding she had prepared gone. Truthfully, she couldn´t say her friend was wrong, most people were plain when compared to Shinichi, their simple life boring indeed.

"I´m guessing that you didn't tell me about your stalker simply to inform me." Accepting the fact that yes, Shinichi had a stalker and was completely fine with it, Ran continued as if nothing had happened. Hey, Ran was flexible, try to be best friends with the trouble magnet for years. "You said you are worried, what changed to make you feel this way."

"As I said, my stalker has always been good at hiding. It actually took me a while to find him." And if Shinichi was grinning, like an excited child, well that was none of her business. "However, yesterday something changed. He didn´t hide as usual, actually staring at me openly and today he was not at the station! Something is wrong right? I mean, he had not skipped a single day, to suddenly disappear…"

"I know I should have found him a roommate, I just knew it! Just because his stalker missed a day of stalking he is worried… Is it lack of human companions? Perhaps a dog?" Mumbling to herself, she tried extremely hard to ignore the wrongness of the whole situation, and failed miserably. "Even Hattori is better than…"

"Ran. Earth to Ran!"

Sapping out of it, the long haired college student sighed loudly, wishing the day would just end already. And she still had an oral presentation…

"Let me see… Because the behavior changed you are worried… Well, I cannot say much, because I have never met your stalker, and hopefully won´t in the near future, but maybe it's something related to his family. Perhaps he was sick and out of it, yet forced himself to attend classes." Trying to list off potential answers, she noticed the way Shinichi´s eyes softened just a tiny bit, his shoulders more relaxed. The detective was truly worried… and Ran suspected soon she would meet the stalker after all. "Anyway, it probably isn´t anything major, nothing to worry about."

"Honestly?"

"Honestly. Trust me, I´m better at human interactions than you are. At worst, he finally realized he has been staring and now feels like a complete pervert." Which he was, but that was beside the point. "Still, nothing to worry, give him few days and he should be back."

Not that it was something to be happy about, Ran reflected, having a stalker was not something _good_. Unless you are Kudo Shinichi, apparently.

"I see… You are right, obviously. I just wasn't expecting him to simply disappear, makes mornings rather dull. Nothing to do."

"Yes, yes, mornings without stalkers are dull. Just promise me that you´ll be careful. Even if this stalker isn´t dangerous, not everyone is."

"I am always careful."

Ran simply snorted, as she finished drinking her tea, deciding it was better to ignore the comment. Because, honestly, Shinichi was as careful as pigs with wings.

* * *

Declaimer: I don´t own Detective Conan

A/N: Yes, I am evil... Muahahaha. You want the forth part? Well, you´ll have to wait, it´s time for Shin-chan to shine. I probably would have updated sooner if not for the fact my cousin decided I had to be her bridesmaid. Why? God, so much trouble... Finding a dress was a pure nightmare. Hated it, recommend to no one. XD (the dancing part was nice, despite the fact I don´t know how to dance. Everyone else was too drunk to comment on it XD) Well, not that I ranted enough, enjoy.

Warning: possibly many, MANY grammar mistakes.

Shana-Fujioka: Thank you. :) An insecure Kaito is kind of fun to write.

Purrloin77: Kid-radar, I want one of those too. Hopefully with a Kid of my own please.

P.S. I kind of have been reading too many Sherlock fanfic... And Shinichi kind of got influenced by it... I´m sorry.


	5. S: Chapter 2

Waking up had been rather difficult lately, Shinichi reflected as he slowly made his way down the stairs, wishing not for the first time he had a coffee machine in his room. Perhaps he should do it, it would certainly make mornings easier. However, he was certain Ran would kill him for it, or at least wound severely. She had often expressed her concern over his coffee addiction. Honestly, coffee addiction.

He had no coffee addiction, the woman was crazy.

Sighing as he finally reached his target, the young man smiled slightly as the room was filled with fresh coffee. Just the perfect start of a morning, that´s for sure.

As his head cleared from the sleep-induced haze, blue eyes moved towards the clock, counting the minutes left until the next train. Since he had woken up slightly earlier, there would be no need to rush out. For once he could finally take things easier. Good thing he had only three classes that day, perhaps he would even find some time to relax for a few hours. With his hectic schedule, as he tried to keep up with the college classes and cases, he hadn´t rested properly for months.

"Let me see, Megure-keibu said not to come in today… Hmm…" Picking up his backpack, a thermos filled with coffee in one hand, Shinichi walked peacefully out of his house, not bothering to lock the door.

The Kudo house was well known in the neighborhood; everyone knew better than to attempt anything. And if someone crazy enough existed… well, good luck to them, his mother just finished practicing for a spy movie, their house was a giant trap. If anyone managed to break in and escape, Shinichi would personally find and reward them, no questions asked.

The path towards the train was quiet as usual, as most residents had their own car to save time, but Shinichi thought taking a train was easier. Well, not exactly, the crowd was rather annoying, but it did provide him with a good opportunity to refine his deducting skills. Even though people always called him a genius, the modern Sherlock Holmes and all that, the detective knew there was always space to improve himself.

Not to mention the whole issue with his stalker… Just thinking about it made the young man smile, stalker-san made everything better. He had seriously considered just giving in and allowing his mother to buy him a car before that little surprise, as he had grown annoyed by the constant noise and delays. Good thing he hadn't, certainly stalker-san would be sad.

Grinning slightly, Shinichi walked up the stairs to his terminal, remembering his conversation with Ran. It had been three days already, he surely hoped stalker-san was back, he did not want another dull morning. He missed their little game of cat and mouse, it made everything better.

Lost in thoughts, the young detective quickly moved towards his usual spot on the station, waiting patiently for his stalker to arrive. If stalker-san failed to appear, then he would be left without no choice but to search for him. Shinichi was confident he would easily find the young man, clearly remembering the cute face and deep indigo eyes.

Suddenly, his heart skipped a beat, as he felt a pair of eyes on him, watching intensely. Not moving, Shinichi simply considered the feeling, trying to decipher it. Which only took three seconds, as he was more than familiar with the gaze. Finally, his stalker was back.

Forcing himself not to grin as he considered the situation, blue eyes slowly scanned the crowd, pretending to be looking at the time table. It seemed like stalker-san was once again careful, as Shinichi couldn´t pinpoint his exact location. Clearly to the left, somewhere with good view of the detective, but hidden skillfully enough not to be noticed.

Ah, Shinichi had missed it, the rush of the chase.

There were few people that could hide from him and only few that he regularly interacted with. Well, there was only one, but even Kid was taking a small break, much to Nakamori´s confusion and anger. Not that it didn´t bother Shinichi, but he knew that the thief could take care of himself.

Suddenly, his perception of danger spiked, as a woman joined him on the platform. A woman he knew rather well, having fought both with and against her in his few years as Conan. A cruel woman with a strangely warm heart, Vermouth.

Even though her facial structure was slightly different from Chris Vineyard´s, certainly not to be recognized, he recognized her easily. After all, she had often appeared before him disguised as other people, recognizing her became almost like a game between them.

"Good morning." Despite the warm smile directed towards him, Shinichi couldn't help but tense. Whenever she appeared, trouble followed her. "Oh my, no need to look at me so seriously, that hurts my feelings."

Ignoring her failing attempt to lighten up the situation, the detective scowled slightly. Last thing he needed was for more trouble, he had enough work thank you very much.

"Stop fooling around, we both know you aren´t here for small talk." The woman simply smiled more, standing closer. "Weren´t you supposed to in Tunisia, running away from the FBI?"

"That is what they think. I left Tunisia long ago, my dear Silver Bullet. Too hot you see, so much humidity. My hair can´t last long in such temperatures." Shinichi wanted to sigh, Jodie-sensei had left just the day before confident they had finally cornered the woman. "You are right. This is not a pleasure visit I am afraid. I need a favor."

"And you know what I think about favors. I can´t help you. If anything, I should be calling the police." Not that he was stupid enough to attempt it, the woman could easily knock him out. Vermouth might have a soft spot for him, but she was not stupid enough to allow herself to be captured.

"So mean, what would you mother say? Anyway, the favor is minimal to be honest. A friend of mine has been having some issues with a certain company. Even though I could easily take care of them, my friend would like the actions to be… legal."

Shinichi frowned slightly. There weren´t many people Vermouth called friends, and most of them were assassins, spies, or crazy people like his mother. That said, not like he knew her life, the woman was shrouded in mystery.

"Want me to investigate and find some dirt on them?"

"Oh no, I have enough dirt to send the whole group to prison. I just need you to make sure they do not escape." Less work for Shinichi, but he wasn´t sure he wanted to accept it. Favors for Vermouth almost never ended well. "At least three people were killed directly by the leader, I even know where they were buried. Will you do it?"

The detective wanted to sigh. After that last part, Vermouth knew that he would do it, no questions asked. Ah, it was obvious she was having fun, that little…

"Do I have a choice? Obviously, I accept." Vermouth grinned like a shark, and Shinichi immediately regretted it. Somehow he suspected there was more to the story. "Now, would you mind going away?"

"How mean, I shall tell Yukiko-chan you treat woman poorly. No wonder you still don´t have a girlfriend." Prudently, Shinichi chose not to answer. "Or could it be you swing the other way? I must admit, your little stalker does look appetizing."

In retrospective, perhaps Shinichi shouldn´t have reacted. However, he hadn´t thought about it, glaring immediately at the woman in warning. She better stay away from him…

"It seems I was right; Yukiko owns me 20 dollars." The detective couldn't quite understand why the woman was laughing. "Ah, young love. Make sure to invite me to your wedding."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

However, Vermouth never answered. As the train approached the station, she pulled out a gun, pressing it against his side. A part of Shinichi wasn´t surprised, it wasn´t the first time Vermouth pointed a gun at him. However, hadn´t he agreed to her request? Why the gun then?

"Let´s see how much he likes you… Walk."

That was it, the woman was crazy. Clinically. Perhaps he should suggest Jodie-sensei to prepare a room in the psychiatric clinic for Vermouth, she needed help urgently apparently. Still, he did as he was told, trying to at least act as if he was feeling threatened. Because honestly, Vermouth killing him was as probable as him becoming an astronaut.

In the corner of his eyes, he noticed stalker-san fighting against the crowd to enter the same compartment, distress visible on those wonderful eyes. Could it be… Vermouth, that annoying woman.

As the doors closed, the woman waved from the outside, grinning as Shinichi glared at her heatedly. So infuriating… oh man, his mother was so calling him that night. Taking out his book to pretend that he was reading, the only thing that kept away those annoying girls from approaching him, Shinichi relaxed.

Perhaps the day would not be as relaxing as he first thought, but the case Vermouth presented was bound to be interesting. Even if she pretended that everything was already solved.

Feeling an intense glance, Shinichi looked up. For the first time, his eyes met his stalker´s, the beautiful indigo glittering with excitement. The detective hadn´t met such expressive eyes in a long time, so beautiful and captivating. He wanted to keep looking, to explore the deepness of those gems, but his wish never came true.

Immediately, the gaze was redirected as the owner pretended to be simply looking around. However, Shinichi was no idiot, he knew exactly whom that person was. As his stalked turned around, the detective couldn´t help but smile. Yes, life with stalker-san around was so much exciting.

* * *

Declaimer: I don´t own Detective Conan. Obviously. I shall return to my corner now.

A/N: TWO MORE! MUAHAHAHAHA (P.S. Apparently wearing high heels all day and night leads to feet problems. Hm, who knew?)

Shana-Fujioka: I swear, this version of Shinichi is creepy. XD And yet I adore it!

StrawberryCatclaws: Because obviously the first reaction when an adorable stalker-san fails to appear is to worry. Obviously. No questions asked. XD I know, I agree with you, and I wrote it. Wonder what that says about my sanity...

perfectly flawed woman: I tried. I failed. You may burn me. Please wait until I finish first...

Sketchy2Muse: Read chapter 2. After Kaito realized he was staring, he tried to stay away for three days. Apparently, Shinichi became worried. XD

THANKS FOR READING!


	6. S: Chapter 3

Ah, that had been a long case… He had been right, anything Vermouth suggested was a pain of monumental proportions. Exactly why had he accepted it? Ah, yes, mental manipulation. That dammed woman knew exactly how to make him act.

Sighing as he arrived at the platform, tried and sleepy, the detective felt like returning home. It was hot, it was packed, and he was wearing a tailored suit. Not because he wanted, no matter how much he liked his suits, but because he was to appear in the court. After all, no way in hell was Vermouth appearing as a witness. That was suicide not matter how you looked.

Still, it had been a pain, and he was more than happy that it finally ended. The probability that the culprit would escape justice zero. Shinichi had specially asked (begged) for Kirisaki Eri´s help, despite the fact that that woman scared him to that day.

Drinking his morning coffee in peace, aware it was the last day of his worried, the detective wondered what to do next. Since the classes were about to end, and the crime in Beika had lowered to historical proportions, perhaps it was a good idea to take a break. Travel the world, so to speak.

Life as Shinichi was almost as hectic as life as Conan, it was indeed time to take a break. After taking down the organization, he had fought to regain his life without stopping for a break. Without paying attention to his surroundings, he had lived almost as a zombie.

Honestly speaking, the appearance of his lovely stalker-san had been a welcomed surprise, kind of like a rousing call. It was time to start living his life, take a break and enjoy the freedom he had fought so hard to retain. After all, the cases weren´t going to run away.

Fighting against a smile as he noticed the welcomed attention, Shinichi gazed slightly at the sky. Indeed, it was time to do something.

Switching to his book once the coffee was no more, and what a shame, that had been a lovely coffee; Shinichi tried to ignore the looks. There was another reason why he stopped wearing his beloved suits once he entered collage. Too many people kept staring at him, more often than normal.

Life as Conan made his dislike the stared. Having someone watching his every move while he tried to remain invisible… Shinichi no longer needed to hide, but he couldn´t stop himself from trying. In a way, all the stares made him feel vulnerable, no matter how much he disliked admitting it. Living hidden had not been easy, that´s for sure.

Frowning as the train was obviously going to arrive late, he took off the jacket, the weather too hot for it. While he obviously would wear it back at court, perhaps it would be good to refresh himself until…

The stared intensified all out sudden, and the young man fought hard not to shiver. There was something predatory in the gazes, no matter the source. Catching a gaze, he looked at his stalker, blinking at the intense gaze. Was he looking at his…?

Blushing, though fighting hard to keep his face straight, Shinichi almost hurriedly put the coat back on. Alright, if there were any doubts about his stalker-san´s real feelings, that had been extremely enlightening. Extremely.

Now that was an information he better keep from Ran, the poor girl was already worried enough. No matter what she said, or though, Shinichi was NOT THAT oblivious to the real world. True, stalkers were not good… usually.

His stalker-san, on other hand, was fascinating. Perhaps he should introduce them, or at least show him to Ran. Surely after knowing him her opinion would change… Right?

A sudden shiver alerted him to danger, as someone moved towards him with bad intention. The gaze was horrible, filled with malice, and so different from the gentle gaze of his stalker. Whomever it belonged to, they were about to experience a Ran patented kick in the face. Shinichi had been practicing, she had been so proud of him.

Nevertheless, before he had the chance to act upon it, colorful confetti exploded everywhere. A slim body shielded him, as an old man fell down on the floor in confusion. An old molester, Shinichi´s mind immediately supplied as he recognized that face from the police photos. Someone was so getting arrested.

The most surprising part, however, was the culprit of the explosion. A young man with dark wild hair. Lean fit body. Light blue clothes and a clover earing… and the most amazing shade of indigo eyes. His lovely stalker.

Ignoring the man that ran away in fright, the detective couldn´t take his eyes from the young man. It was the first time he had the chance to properly look at him, and he was trying to catalog everything. The long eyelashes, firm jaw, elegant fingers… the awkward, and yet so adorable, smile that made him look like a child in trouble. Those vivid eyes…

"You should be more careful." Shinichi wondered what his voice sounded like… Despite everything, he had never heard him speak, only sneaking some looks when he was sure stalker-san wasn´t looking.

"Y-yea, I wasn´t paying attention…" It was higher than expected, but then again it was obvious stalker-san was panicking. How adorable… For some reason, Shinichi wanted to tease him about it. "You are right. Sorry, did I hit you?"

Hm, perhaps he shouldn´t. They hadn´t met yet, not truly, teasing would have to wait for later. Yet, his voice truly was wonderful, Shinichi wouldn´t mind hearing at all day.

"No, no need to apologize." After all, he had protected him, no matter how silly the whole idea sounded. Ah, Ran would adore him for sure. She always said he needed someone whom would look out for him after all.

For a moment, the detective wondered what would be a good topic of conversation. He wasn´t that good at social interactions, something Sonoko never failed to remind him. Talking about the whole stalking thing was obviously bad, perhaps he could ask about the confetti? Not everyone carried confetti around after all.

However, before he had even a chance, the man walked away, hurrying into the full train. For a moment, Shinichi simply stood there watching, confused and slightly hurt. Had he somehow insulted the young man? Should he have said something sooner? Why?

Why? Why? Why?

Nevertheless, he never had a chance to think it over, as people pushed him forward. Hurrying into the train, Shinichi stood against the closing doors, watching as his stalker sat down in a hidden spot, obviously upset.

Damn, no, he didn´t… Shinichi never meant to upset him, that wasn´t why he talked… Watching the depressed young man, the detective frowned. The whole behavior had been so strange…

He was worried.

No matter what Ran said, something had happened to his stalker-san, and Shinichi was determined to help him. Now all he had to do was find the name of the young man, and perhaps finally they would end their game of cat and mouse.

* * *

Declaimer: I don´t own Detective Conan

A/N: I´m BACKKKKK! Muahahahaha.. Ah, the month had been hard. Had some issues with my internet at first. Then my parents returned home from abroad and decided it was time to redo the house... And then there was Iberanime, an event for anime fans, and my sister and my friend decided we would do cosplay... guess who had to sew everything together -.- Ah, I´m so tired... Hope you enjoyed it!

And sorry for the long wait. Next one is ready, just needs to be re-edited! If I find time (because my parents are still home...) then next week... or even weekend...

Kaggami-chan


	7. K-S:

Friday was Kaito's favorite day. Not because it was the end of the week, please, but because his favorite cafe held a 50% discount on chocolate cakes! And after the last fiasco, he needed some godsend chocolate so badly he dreamed about it. Literally. That had been a rather nice dream…

Kaito had messed up, royally so. To let such a golden opportunity simply escape… He needed chocolate ASAP. And what other place would provide enough chocolate to kill an army? His favorite cafe of course, they even had a table reserved just for him and everything.

As he slowly ate his fourth piece of a gorgeous chocolate cake, Kaito despaired. He hadn't seen the detective for few days, having decided to skip classes. Not that he had the confidence to face the detective, even from afar, not while knowing that there would be no second chance.

"I'm so stupid…" The magician mumbled, closing his eyes. Once he finished the rest of the cake, he would go home and sleep all weekend, without any interruptions. And eat chocolate ice cream. Lots and lots of chocolate ice cream. Perhaps even some lemon pie… Shinichi liked lemon pie…

"It's not good to skip classes, stalker-san."

The sudden voice froze his heart, shock taking over. The beautiful cake almost toppled over, but the magician somehow managed to save it, when his heart restarted that is.

"Good afternoon." Was it only his impression… but did the voice chuckle? No, it had to be his mind playing tricks it was impossible…

After all, sitting on the other side of the same table, was Kudo Shinichi, spotting a sharp smile with glittering eyes.

"W-what… how… what?" Kaito was completely justified to find himself speechless. Not only was Kudo freaking Shinichi sitting _there!_ , he had called Kaito a stalker! "You are…"

No, no, no! How had he managed to sit at Kaito's table without being heard? Now that was a question he wanted answered… There was also the issue with how he had been found, but stupidly enough, his brain was too busy contemplating the gorgeous eyes to truly think about it.

"Indeed, I'm Kudo Shinichi, but I guess you already know it, Kuroba Kaito."

Damn it, it should be against the law to smile like that! It was one of those grins Shinichi used for Kid, when he solved a particularly hard riddle or exposed Kid in a tight spot. So confident and amused it actually irritated Kaito beyond words, and the fact Kaito actually thought it was completely adorable only added to his irritation.

"You… so you know my name…" Not that he expected anything else from the detective to be honest. With his connections, finding out everything about Kaito was probably easier than solving most murder cases.

"Indeed. After a while, I became rather curious about my stalker's identity, so I did a little research." Looking that good while smirking should also be illegal, the magician added mentally. "While knowing how you look, it was rather easy to find you. Especially because Hakuba recognized your description in seconds."

Damn Hakuba, Kaito was so pranking him for a whole month. And he was even bringing out the heavy arsenal… glue and pink tutu. That bastard surely deserved it after all, ratting him out so easily. For a second, he wondered what else the blond idiot had told, but refrained from asking, focusing on more pressing issues.

"I'm afraid I do not agree with being called a stalker." Kaito retorted easily, finally finding his voice. While he did kind of, short of, stalk the detective on the internet, he had never stalked in the real life. That would be too… creepy. Using a dove didn't count obviously.

"I thought about the connotation of the word for a while too, not sure it could be applied to your case." Nodding thoughtfully, the detective relaxed on his seat, the evil smile finally losing its force. "All you have done so far is watch me, but Ran said I can consider you a stalker, since you have been watching me for weeks, a month almost…"

"So you noticed from the start?" And here Kaito had though he had been so careful.

Shrugging, Shinichi nodded, quickly ordering a cup of coffee as a waiter interrupted him.

"Well, I am rather sensitive when it comes being watched, a hazard of the job so to speak." Frowning as those beautiful gems darkened for a moment as he went silent, the detective quickly resumed speaking. "So yes, I noticed the looks from the start. For a while, I wasn't able to pinpoint it, no matter how much I tried. Obviously, it made me curious, as if it was a challenge…"

"And you love a challenge, don't you?" Grinning as the detective blinked surprised, Kaito felt himself relax slightly. If the detective was willing to talk to him, then perhaps not everything was lost yet.

"Indeed. It has been a while since I found a challenge, I was intrigued. The fact that I was unable to find you immediately made it more exciting too." Not that it was his intention, the magician reflected. "I managed to pinpoint you after struggling for few days, but I suspect something happened some weeks ago, you stopped hiding." Stopped hiding? No, Kaito had always… oh, he meant that day. Cursing himself, the magician wished he could change time. Even though he was finally talking openly with Shinichi… not worth the heart break though. "To be honest, I became worried."

Wait, what?

"Worried?" Shinichi was worried? About what? Hey, while Kaito was slightly a stalker, he would never hurt his detective!

Perhaps it was shown on his face, but the detective only smiled slightly, quickly rebutting his worries.

"I wasn't worried that you would do something. Honestly, you have been watching me for so long, if you had any bad intention you would have acted long ago." Hm, the detective had a point. "I was worried about… well, about you."

Was it simply Kaito's imagination, maybe even wishful thinking, but did the detective blush slightly? Probably wishful thinking, he had had a rather passionate dream about Shinichi last night… Still, without waiting for him to reply, the detective quickly continued.

"You have been so careful, expertly hiding, so when you suddenly stopped… as someone who was rather invested in our little game, I became worried." Little game? "As precaution, I kept an eye on you. It was plain obvious that your condition became worse with each day, so after you failed to appear once again, I decided to check up on you. It would be horrible if something happened to my stalker after all."

Kaito was lost. Honestly and completely lost. Shinichi was keeping an eye on him, because he was worried and… damn, his head was simply hurting, he couldn't quite believe in what he was hearing.

"Let me get this straight. You didn't come here to make me stop?" That was the main point, Kaito needed clarification right away.

"Of course not." Openly surprised, Shinichi answered right away, slowly slipping his coffee. "Why would I? As I have said, I quite enjoy the challenge. I came here to ask if something is wrong and to offer help should you need it. Not to brag, but I have connections."

Unable to say anything, Kaito held his throbbing head, as he massaged it gently. It was… he wasn't even sure what to say…

"I am short of stalking you! It is not alright! Don't you know the dangers?" Forget everything else, Kaito was too worried about the detective, the man was unbelievable. "I could… I could… well, not me, but someone else could do bad things! Like that pervert from the station!"

"Now you sound like Ran. Honestly, I am a detective, I know the dangers. Haven't you even considered that perhaps I don't mind it because I am interested?"

Kaito wasn't sure when he stood up. To be honest he wasn't sure about many things, but as soon as those words reached his ears, he completely forgot all his problems. Shinichi was… interested?

"W-what? You, really?" Sitting down as his face became red autonomously, that traitorous little thing, the magician asked. "I mean, I don't know why you would be, I am just…"

"Just the best in his course. Intellectually you are on par with me, which is hard to find, even Hakuba lacks something. I have heard about you from the children, you always give magic shows for free on Saturday's and help out in the library on Monday's." How did he even-no, wait, he was a detective. The Detective. "I do not understand why you believe I would not find you attractive, be it on the inside or the out-side."

If Kaito had been a real magician, he would have made the ground swallow him by then, embarrassed and flattered beyond hope. Not to mention he was fighting against his desire to kiss the detective; he suspected Shinichi would not welcome it, despite being, quote, _interested_.

"Now, since this matter has been cleared, are you alright? You do not seem sick, despite the clear signs of fatigue. Judging by your eyes you've been crying, not too much so no one has died, yet still enough to be out of the norm. Perhaps someone who know is sick? But no, then you would be in the hospital or their house, unless they are out of the country. That leaves only your mother, is she sick? Or an accident?"

No matter what others said, Kaito did not gawk at the detective. He did not, and he would defend it to the end of his days.

"You… how do you even know my mom is away? Have you been stalking me?"

"Perhaps. Does it annoy you?" Looking away, the detective waited for the answer. Still, no matter how quickly he had averted his eyes, Kaito had caught the unease in his eyes. The detective was worried Kaito would be annoyed, and that was kind of cute and completely confusing.

"Please, you are talking to your stalker." Grinning, the detective slipped his coffee, warmth returning to those amazing eyes. "And no, no one is sick, nor was in an accident. I was just… being completely stupid."

Blinking, Shinichi's eyes searched for any signs of lies, not that Kaito minded. Having those sapphires' attention only on him was an incredible feeling. Not finding any traces of deceit, the detective nodded, finishing his cup.

"I guess I was worried about nothing then. Still, take care of your heath, losing sleep is not good for your body." _Says the detective that lives on coffee_ , the magician wanted to retort, but forced himself to swallow it. "That said, there is just one more thing I want to ask you."

"Go for it. Not like I can run away anyway." Kaito had done a mental simulation, and strangely enough, the detective caught him every time.

"Indeed." Smirking, Shinichi took a deep breath, looking into Kaito's sleepy eyes. "Kuroba Kaito, will you go out with me?"

"For real?"

"For real."

Seconds passed in silence, as Kaito slowly digested the words.

"That means I can openly stalk you without having to worry about a restraining order?"

"Of course, as long as you don't accidentally stalk me into the bathroom, especially when I am taking a bath." And now Kaito needed to think about something else, because Shinichi taking a bath was a rather vivid fantasy of his. "If you do, a restraining order is the last thing you will have to worry about."

Felling so much lighter, Kaito grinned, unable of hiding his happiness. He had never even considered that his feelings would be returned…

"Then, as your official stalked, I would very much like to go out with you."

* * *

A/N: And so this is the last chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. :) Life is hard, like always, and days pass by so quickly when you are studying... But I am back once again.

I will be posting some small extra chapters, so I´m not sure if I should change it to complete or wait until all extra chapters are posted... What do you think. BTW, this also means I´ll be editing the chapters, so if someone noticed mistakes, please PM me or leave a review.

Once again, Hope you enjoy it. :)

Kaggami-chan


	8. Omake 1

Hm… How would he find his stalker? Despite knowing how he looked, unless he used police resources, the probability of ever finding him was low. Beika alone had thousands of people, and there was no certainty he even lived nearby. Shinichi had many classmates that commuted every day from further towns.

Still, was he willing to risk it? Megure-keibu certainly wouldn´t mind, the old man had a soft spot for Shinichi after all. Sato and Takagi would never rat him out either. Honestly, there wasn´t much to lose in the end. Not to mention that stalker-san was worth it.

As the detective made up his mind, tracing a mental route towards the nearest computer, Hakuba appeared out of nowhere, case files in hand.

"Hey, Kudo" Shinichi was extremely temped to ignore him. Extremely. "Aoko wanted to know if you want to have lunch with us."

Be it known that Shinichi wasn´t as hopeless as everyone thought. He could clearly read the air, Hakuba obviously wanted to have a lunch date with his girlfriend. Alone, with no Shinichi to interrupt. Ha, take that Sonoko!

"No, sorry, I need to find someone." Hopefully before he went crazy.

"A missing person case? I thought most were solved already." As Hakuba frowned, trying to remember if they had any new cases, Shinichi shook his head.

"No, just a person I met on the train that lost their wallet. Was thinking of returning, there are some personal artifacts there." Life as Conan taught him how to lie with a straight face, one of the few things he was grateful for. "Probably a student like us."

"Well, I was on the student board last year, so I know quite a number of people. How did they look like?"

"Quite a lot like me, to be honest, but with indigo eyes, a slightly darker messy hair and…" Noticing the way Hakuba´s face went white Shinichi frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"T-that… I think I know who it is." Quickly taking out his phone, the British detective searched through few images, finally locating the target. "Is it this person? Well, his name is Kuroba Kaito, I went to school with him."

Shinichi only nodded, taking in the huge cheeky smile and sparkling eyes. Yes, that was his stalker… How funny. To think Hakuba´s friend was a stalker, Shinichi bet the detective didn´t know that.

"Thanks. You better go now, Aoko must be waiting." As the blond detective hurried, Shinichi simply stood there, staring at nothing. "Kuroba Kaito… Kaito… Quite a nice name."

Smirking, Shinichi repeated the name, as he slowly walked towards his desk. There was a certain person he needed to stalk.

* * *

Declaimer: I don´t own Detective Conan

A/N: And so here is the first extra! Hopefully you´ll find them as amusing. Most will be short, just glimpses into their world. XD

Now, many have been asking me why I ended it where I did... The answer is actually simple: I AM EVIL! MUAHAHAHAHA (maybe). Well, when I was writing, it was as far as I´ve though of the story, to be honest. Three chapters for each, and then a final one to tie it all together. I´m actually in the beginning stage of a rather large project (serious too, all action and suspense), and don´t want to divide my attention to much. It´s bad enough I already have a fic on hold on because of the way my stupid brain works, never shutting up. XD So a continuation of this fic is currently on hold. I will consider it. However, no promises.

That said, there will be some omake! Hope you´ll enjoy them.


	9. Omake 2

"You are going out with your stalker." Ran asked slowly, staring at the grinning detective. "The same stalker I told you to be carefu… Shinichi, are you even listening?"

The detective suddenly snapped, returning from whatever thoughts that plagued his mind. "Yes, sorry, I was…"

"No, you weren´t. Honestly, at least pretend to listen!" Annoyed, the girl drank her tea angrily, already imagining ways to get back at her friend. "Now, are you two really dating?"

"Yes." And once again the stupid grin was back. God, she wanted to hit him.

"Do you really think it is a good idea?"

"Of course. You need to meet him, Kaito is perfect!" Kaito… so they were on first name basis, how careless. Then again, it was better to know his first name, easier to find should he do something to Shinichi. "Not only is he smart, enough to keep up with me, he´s also rather ho…"

Ran immediately tuned it all out, deciding it wasn't worth listening. Her head hurt, and it was only lunch. Why was she friends with Shinichi again? Oh, right, childhood friends and all that. She should have escaped when she had had a chance.

"… and you should see what he can do with his body-"

"Wait, what?" Putting down her cup violently, Ran almost jumped at the detective, her heart suddenly stopping. Color had drained from her face, as she imagined all sort of situation that would involve the body of another person. Adding Shinichi to the mix… "Don´t you think you are moving too fast?"

"Too fast?" Confused, Shinichi just stared at her with his big blue eyes.

"Yes! I mean, when we were dating, it took you two weeks to hold my hand. I thought that you of all people would move slowly." They had dated for a month, realized it was too awkward, and moved on.

"I´ll be honest, I still have no idea what you are talking about." And wasn´t that a surprise? Shinichi usually knew everything.

For a moment, Ran considered hitting him. It worked with computers, perhaps it would work with Shinichi too. People often compared him to a computer after all. Nevertheless, she simply let go of a long sigh, sitting back tiredly.

"Shinichi, I think you are moving too fast. I understand that you like him, but moving into a physical relationship is still too soon so…" As she was talking, understanding lit in Shinichi´s eyes, along with a rather vivid blush.

"Physi- No, wait, Ran, stop right there. There is no physical relationship!"

"But you said… you know… about body and what he could do and…" It was Ran´s turn to go all red, suddenly realizing that it was a misunderstanding on her part. Oh god, she wanted to dig a hole and hide in it.

"I didn´t… He is a magician. I meant to say the aerial tricks he can do, he is like a cat." Ran knew that bastard was secretly laughing at her. She just knew it. As much as Shinichi tried to hide it, she knew him too well. "Nothing… indecent, trust me."

"Oh, shush you." Still, it was good to know that nothing… indecent was happening. She was certain she could never survive a heart attack if it had been true.

* * *

Declaimer: I don´t own Detective Conan

A/N: Five years later... *in my best old man voice* Okay, not five years, but two months... Somehow it doesn´t make me feel better. But well, another short story, hope you enjoyed. I´m taking requests for specific parts you want to see~~~

Now, someone asked about the project... I still don´t have a date for when it will be finished, but probably not this year. I want to have it all written before posting, because I will be busy as hell next semester and won´t have much time for anything else. I can, however, spoil it a little...

"A chance! THE chance! He had been waiting for so long for a chance to get some dirt on the Boss, to bring down the head. If the brain was taken down, the rest would surely follow, either by trying to hunt him down controlled by their rage, or while trying to pointlessly hide."

Kukuku, won´t give more than this. Have a nice day~~


End file.
